For Kori
by BadWolfe3
Summary: Here is that story I told you about, Idk how long it will stay up here for so maybe save it?


"_**Cockwarming, that's basically like an extended blowjob right?" He asks and you nod.**_

"_**Sorta, I just don't move, I stay still with your cock in my mouth. Or my pussy. Whatever you prefer."**_

"_**What would I do?"**_

"_**Dunno, relax? Watch a movie?"**_

"_**Can I play that new video game I just got?"**_

"_**If you wanna," you giggle, feeling your panties dampen at the thought of Tom ignoring you, cursing and yelling at the TV while your mouth is wrapped around his cock.**_

"**This okay baby girl?" He asks, fingers tying off the rope that bound your thighs to your calves.**

"**Feels good Tom," you nod, whimpering as his fingers slip between your folds.**

"**Already so wet for me," he says, fingers trailing up your stomach to play with your nipples. You arch your back into his touch, one of your hands wrapping around his wrist.**

"**Nuh uh, no touching," he says, and you drop your hand, nodding your head.**

**His hands leave your body and you feel cold, wanting to feel him, feel his warmth.**

"**I'll be right back," he says, and you watch as he enters your bedroom. He returns with a belt and your nipple clamps. You want so badly to relieve the tension between your thighs and close them but the rope is preventing you.**

**You whimper as he takes your wrists and wraps his belt around them behind your back. You try to steady yourself, tits now thrust out in front of you.**

"**I know how much you love these baby girl," he says, fingers pinching your nipples before attaching the clamps.**

"**Tom, fuck," you moan at the pain sparking up your chest, the throbbing of your hard nipples against the clamps. He grins and sits in front of you on the couch, ass on the edge, bulge in his sweatpants making you curse.**

**His fingers dance along the silver chain connecting the two clamps before tugging it, causing you to fall forwards, head landing on his thigh.**

"**Gonna take my cock like a good girl?" He asks, one hand stroking your hair while the other pulls his cock out.**

**You nod and he guides your lips to wrap around his hard cock. You suck the head of his cock a little bit before his hand grips your hair and pushes you down further.**

"'**Member? Said cockwarming was all about keeping still, think you can do that for me? Or are you gonna be a slut and try to suck me off?"**

**You stare up at him, taking him further down your throat and still, eyes watering a little.**

"**That's a good girl," he says, letting go of your hair and you whine around him.**

"**Shhh, be quiet for me," he says, picking up the game controller next to him.**

**You control your breathing through your nose, cunt clenching around nothing as you feel yourself get even wetter when you hear his stupid video game noises in the background and he starts playing.**

**You can feel yourself get impatient already, wanting to make him feel good, he gave no indication that he recognized that you were even there, cursing every so often when he couldn't get through a level.**

**When he got really into it his hips would jerk and you'd gag around him, drooling down your chin, dripping onto your swollen and clamped nipples.**

**Even then he didn't acknowledge you, spread out under him, legs aching, knees red and burning against the carpet. Pussy this close to making a mess on the floor, starting to drip with your arousal.**

**You hear him move around above you, eyes long ago slipped shut, trying to focus on keeping your mouth open for him. Your jaw had started to ache, the pain a nice distraction from how wet you were, how badly you wanted to touch yourself but couldn't.**

"**Hey mate," he says and your eyes blink open, looking up at him. He's got his headset on and is talking into the mic piece. You groan a little at the thought of him talking to somebody, playing video games with someone while you're between his legs, dripping onto the floor for him, while he ignores you.**

"**Hold on, just gonna grab some water before we start," he says and you whimper as he drops the controller and tugs your hair, forcing your mouth off him.**

**He takes off the headset and stands up, letting go of your hair. You watch as he walks away, confused as to why he was going to be bedroom for water. You want so badly to rub your jaw, to massage the pain away but your hands are stuck behind you. You open and shut your mouth a few times, enjoying the freedom you have to do so, even just for a moment.**

**He comes back with a smirk on his face, cock still jutting out of his sweatpants, hand holding a ring gag. Your eyes widen and he tilts his head, eyebrow raised.**

**You nod, not wanting whoever he was talking to, to hear you. He smiles, sitting down again and fitting the ring gag snugly into your mouth, forcing it to stay open. He tightens it behind your head, and you immediately start drooling down your neck.**

**He tugs the chain between your nipples and you fall forward against him. He laughs, guiding your lips down his cock before his hands leave you again, picking up his headset and controller.**

"**Alright I'm back Harrison, yeah I'm good, ready to kick some ass," he says as you relax again, breathing through your nose.**

**You didn't know how long him and Harrison played, just knew that he was much more enthusiastic while playing with his friend, jolting forward more often, making your nose press against his hips, causing you to gag and not be able to breath. You prayed Harrison couldn't hear you, but the idea of him not knowing but being there, just on the other side of Tom's headset had you turned on even more than you already were, if that was possible.**

**You knew you were making a mess of yourself, of the floor beneath you. You blinked open your eyes, a few tears slipping out of them as you struggled to breath, looking up at Tom. You were shocked to see him staring back at you, hands paused on the controller.**

**You tried to make your eyes as innocent as possible which was a hard feat as you had his cock stuffed down your throat and were tied up on the ground beneath him. But the look in his eyes told you that just maybe you got him to forget about the video game.**

"**Last round Harrison," he says, eyes snapping back to the screen. You clenched around nothing, sure if Tom didn't touch you soon you might lose your mind. This last round seemed longer than the past several rounds combined and the second he hung up with Harrison he tossed the controller and headset on the coffee table behind you, making you gag around him as he moved.**

"**Holy fuck baby, made such a fucking mess, didn't you?" He asks, fingers swiping through some of your drool on your chest, bringing it up to your lips which were stretched wide around the ring gag and his cock. He spread your own drool over your lips before pulling his cock out of your mouth, leaning back on the couch.**

**You looked up patiently at him. You didn't want to misbehave, you didn't want him to deny you an orgasm after all of this.**

"**Look so pretty though, sitting in your own drool and juices, I'm sure your cunt is just aching isn't it?"**

**You nod as his hand slowly jerks off his cock.**

"**I'm sure you want to come so bad don't you? And you've been so good for me today, sat so still, took my cock so well huh?" His voice was rough and he was panting a little as his hand moved faster on his cock.**

**What was he doing? Was he going to touch you? The thought of him getting himself off after you had his cock in your mouth for so long made you impossibly wetter. You didn't realize it but you let a low whine, closing your eyes.**

"**What's wrong baby? Move a little closer okay?"**

**You listened and shuffled forward, groaning as your knees rubbed against the carpet, your legs close to immobile.**

"**Closer, gotta listen better baby girl," he says, other hand grabbing the chain between your nipples and pulling you so your tits are against the couch, your clamped nipples pressed painfully against the cushions.**

**You moan, a little too loudly for Tom's liking probably as he raises his eyebrow at you, hand running through your hair.**

"**Gonna come all over that pretty face of yours," he says, hand speeding up.**

**You whine but stay still as his other hand tightens in your hair and he keeps his eyes wide open, watching for your reaction as he comes. You quickly shut your eyes when you feel his come hit your face. The hand in your hair slowly let's go and you feeling his hot come across your cheeks, some landed on your tongue and in your mouth, which you couldn't swallow because of the gag holding your mouth open.**

"**Fuck, look so pretty like this," he says and you carefully open your eyes as his hand strokes your hair. You whine and tilt your head into the direction of his hand.**

"**Does my pretty girl wanna come?"**

**You nod, pleading with him through small whimpers and moans as well as your eyes.**

"**Baby girl, gotta use your words, you know that," he's full on smirking now, knowing you can't speak. You whine and try to say 'yes, fuck yes please let me fucking come.'**

**It comes out as a garbled mess and you end up dripping his come and your drool onto your chest.**

"**Here, I've got an idea," he says and before you realize it he's pulling you onto the couch, wet pussy resting on his thigh. He holds you by the waist to steady you, slowly moving you back and forth on his thigh.**

"**I'll let you come, you don't even need to ask permission, but you needa do it right here on my thigh like a good slut."**

**You whine and looking at him pleading. You had no idea if you could get off on just his thigh on a normal occasion. But your senses were already dialed to 11, you could probably come with almost no stimulation right now.**

"**Stay still okay?" He asks and you nod, hips stilling, your clit throbbing against his sweatpants.**

**One hand still tight on your waist, the other moves up your body, fingers swiping through the come on your face before pushing into your open mouth. You whine and attempt to swallow around his fingers.**

"**Good girl, you're going to take all my come down your throat then you can come for me okay?" He says, voice softer, despite how filthy the situation currently was.**

**You nod around his fingers before they slip out of your mouth. He's silent as he feeds you his come, cleaning off your face before pressing a few soft kisses when your face was free of come.**

"**Now you can come," he says, hand moving back to your hip as you start to move on his thigh.**

**Your whines get higher and higher pitched, cunt throbbing against him, clit rubbing against the soft material of his sweatpants as you come. You all but collapse against him, babbling incoherently against his neck as he stills your hips.**

"**Good girl," he whispers, fingers moving to untie your legs. They stay in the same spot as he moves to untie your wrists, letting the belt drop to the floor. He whispers sweet nothings in your ear as his hand rubs your thighs, your calves, your wrists, slowly taking them out of numbness. You're whimpering as his fingers carefully take the nipple clamps off, grazing your swollen, red nipples as he went.**

"**Such a good girl, did so good for me," he says, hands running through your hair before stopping at your gag, undoing it and carefully removing it from your mouth, dropping it to the side before gently cupping your jaw, massaging it slowly as you open and shut your mouth a few times.**

**You attempt to say something but it comes out as a squeak and Tom kisses you gently.**

"**Lemme get you some water," he says, effortlessly picking you up as he stands. You wrap your legs around him, his arms hold you under your thighs as he walks to the kitchen.**

**He sets you on the counter while he gets a cup of water, you attempt to lift your arm to take it but he shakes his head, helping you take a few sips.**

"**Wow," you giggle and he raises an eyebrow.**

"**Yeah?"**

**You nod as he picks you up again, bringing you to the bathroom.**

"**Was that okay? Wasn't too intense?"**

"**It was so intense, but in a good way," you say, reassuring him as he leaves soft kisses all over you.**

"**I'm glad you liked it."**

"**Can we, can we do that again?"**

"**Of course baby girl."**


End file.
